micheal gets punished
by Thedarkqueen14
Summary: sonny and his oldest Dante have a talk when he finds out that Dominic is Dante his oldest son, while talking Michael decides to throw a fit and break two rules of his dads he is later punished. warning: does include spanking of young adult and mention of spanking


dante walked into sonnys office and asked " whats up boss mike said u wanted to see me" " yea u know i dont trust easliy right dominic" " yea sonny i know whats this about" " you lieing to me know ur a cop so why dont u cut the crap and tell me who u r or i will kill u were u stand" " fine but what im aout to tell u please dont kill mom" " ok i wont but who is ur mom and who r u" " my mother was ur girlfriend oliva falconeri and m ur son dante falconeri" " dante oh my god theres no way oliva told me that when u were born u died and said it was my fault god damen oliva i loved you so much the day u siad u were pregnet i was going to propse but when u said that all i could think was that i wasnt good enough it was all my dad told me and im just like him i was going to kill my own son becuase he was a cop fuck" by the end sonny was whispering to himself " sonny this wasnt ur fault but why whould u think you would be a bad father ur the best i was hired to kill u and mike but i just couldnt mike is so cute and loving u no matter wh would never kill u last week my boss told me i either had to kill u or arrest micheal on charges of killing claudia but it wasnt him it was johnny i would never no matter what arrest a fucking 16 year old" "yeah u take after liv on that but i was going to kill u just becuse but when i looked into ur eyes all i could see was liv but i know for a fact that oliva wont ever date me becuase of my job i only started this becacuse my dad was so freaking abusive he threatenned to kill oliva if i didnt she didnt understad i was protecing her but after my asshole of a dad went after mikey with a baseball bat for crying at 4 years old i killed him and told alexis about the abuse so i was free to go bc they ruled it as self defense i always think that im or wass going to be like my dad when i punished the kids or they would grow to fear me im so sorry dante if u want u can leave i know u probly hate me for not being in ur life or trying to kill u but liv told me u were dead if i had known i would have been there" " i know dad but im not leaving and neither r u im calling mom and telling her to come over were goign to talk" dante said and grabbed his iphone and texted his mom telling her to come to sonnys house or else " ok she will be here soon, but i do habve ine question why would my siblings fear u if u punished them when thye were yonger" " ok one are u unarmed" " yes sir" sonny raised an eyebrow at the 'sir' aand dante said "sorry force a habit" " uh huh, anyway i asked becuase i don feel like having a gun pointed at me when i tell u how i punish mike and morgan" "wait u still punish them" " well yea they live w/ me so they think that becuae there 22 and 24 that i wont punish them but thye still r" " u wouldnt you know punish me" " if you deserved it probley but i know u probly dont want to live with me" " aculey yeah i do i mean if thats ok w/ u" " yes son its fine now do u want to know how i punish them now listen u dont have to agree with this iv done ethis with them sence they could understand the word no" " tell me first ill decide later" " ok so if you boys lied,swore or disrespected me or anyone else for that matter you would get ur mouth waashed out with soap undstand so far" " yes sir but come on i swear all the time" " then learn not to this next part might shock u rememembr u dont haev to agree with this part understand" "yes dad" " good now if i have to deal with any of this three or more times u will get a spa-a-anking bare understand" " dadddddddy really" " yes really and really ur 34 years old son not 3 act it" " but daddy thats stupiid" "how it keeps u guys safe and u will also get a spanking if uur late you each have a curfew and if u ague i can show u exactly how that ends just ask morgan right morgan and micheal come out right now" by the ned of the sentence sonny was stern as ever his second oldest and youngest came out and whispered "hi daddy what u doijng" " dont hi daddy me what hsve i told u boys about evesdropping" "not to" " yes so why are u " "because" "bc" " bc" " micheal sonny corintos and morgan stone corinthos answer me" said said sternly " u know what no ur an asshole who deserves to die god i wish u were never out of fucking prison i hate u sonny" micheal said running to his room crying not beliving he just said that to his dad sonny looked at his two sons and said " why dont u boys go to kellys and talk get to know eachother more be bcakc in 2 hours and texxt liv saying somthijng but she cant come here for two hours" " yes sir" both boys answers sonny shook his head and went into the kitchen and grabbed two asprin and a bottle of water went to the basement and grabbed a set of mikeys sweats and his black fleece long sleeve shirt and put them in the dryer waited and went back upstairs to see his son in the kitchen crying softly but when he heard his father he turned and like when he was 3 threw himself into his dads arms crying over and over about how sorry he was " shh baby boy no need to cry i know ur sorry shh calm down" when mike calmed dowwn and only occasionily hiccuping but refused to move from his dads warm arms " baby come on lets go upstairs u can shower and then take these asprin for the headach u have" " my h-h-head dosent h-hurt da-da-daddy" " yea it does kiddo" " fine carry me" " no son sorry ur to heavy sweetie" " but daddy" " micheal upstairs u can shower in my room ok" "yes sir" mike walked upstairs to his dads room and to hsi bed and crawled in and curled u like a baby thats how sonny found him ten min later " mike get up son shower ok" " do i have to" " no if u dont want to" " ok goodnight" " nope up up up u get changed inot these and then come sit next to me were going to talk about ur behavior" " dad im sorry" "i know get dressed" sonny said swatting mikes backside when he past him. ten min later micheal came out of the bathroom and crawled into his dads arms curling into him and burring his face into his chest sonny chuckeld at the childlike action and held him till he stopped cryin, when micheal was just softly cring sonny pulled him away from his cheast "look at me kiddo" " no " "why" " because im sorry for how i acted cant you just punish me now and then talk later " "fine come on over my knee babyboy" micheal did as told when he was over his dad's knee sonny lowered his sons sweats and boxers and swatted his bottom 30 times before stopping and rubbing his back till he calmed some sonny picked his son up and sighed when he seen the red blood shot eyes and tear streaked cheeks and kissed his forhead softly before going to the bathroom and grabbing a glass of water and the hairbrush, he went back to his room and grabbed the slipper from his closet he went back to mike and said " drink half please" "yes daddy" mike said softly mike drank half of the cold water and put it in his dads hand before looking at his dad and the brush and slipper "daddy are u going to use both" "no son pick one please" "the slipper" "ok come here mike" mike went to his dad and layed over his knee needing the closeness to him "give me your hand" mike gave it to him and sonny squeesed it and he squessed back sonny chose to not commet when he contined to hold onto his hand sonny then swatted the slipper down 20 times lecuring as he did so "you dont 'swat swat' get to swear at me i did everthing i had to do to too protect you and your siblings i wasnt going to allow nathen west to arrest you for the murder of claudia i loved you to much to do so ' swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat'" "daddy please stop im sorry for what i said and did i wont ever do it again" "i hope so mike i really do" sonny said before laying the last 10 swats to micheals 'sit spots' and thighs beofre thowing down the slipper and rubbing his sons back and whispering soothing things to him till he was only crying softly then sonny picked his son up and pulled the boxers up over the crimson red bottom he pulled the boxers out as far as they could go before placing them on mikes hips and pulled his son into his arms and held him till he stopped crying " daddy my head hurts" "ok come on i'll give you some asprin" sonny reached over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle of asprin and glasss of water and held it to mike " her hhold thiis for a minute ok baby" sonny then took out 5 pills and held them out for mike, micheal took them and swallowed them down with the water sonny looked at his son he really ddint want to wash his mouth out but he did swear son he said mikey come on lets go to the bathroom so we can take care of you swearing" " daddy please i dont feel good my head hurts and my stomach" " ok kiddo come on and get into my bed you can slepp here tonight ok" " uh uh i dont want to move" " why" "im comftable daddy" miek said cutely " fine you little brat you can lay in my arms like a baby your lucky i love you" "love you to dad" mike said beofre falling asleep sonny put his sleeping son into his bed and covered him and walked out to the living room and seen his two sons sleeping on the couch dante sleeping with morgan sitting in his lap sleeping sonny chuckeld and got a blanket and covered them up and then went to sleep himself. 


End file.
